Yellow and Pink
by Infaramona
Summary: Perang telah berakhir. Dunia Shinobi telah damai dan sejahtera. Namun, dibalik semua itu Sakura Haruno kini sedang galau dikarenakan ucapan Ino kepadanya mengenai Uzumaki Naruto sang kadidat Hokage selanjutnya. Canon. Bad Summary. NaruSaku Read and Review Please :)
1. Chapter 1: Prolog (Para Penggemar)

Hajimemashite, watashiwa Infaramona desu. Perkenalkan saya Author baru di FNI, tapi udah lama melalang buana sebagai readers hehe :) Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini, mohon bantuan dan concritnya :)

Chap ini baru prolog aja, saya agak kurang sreg jika panjang-panjang hehe.

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU :)

* * *

**YELLOW AND PINK**

**-ENJOY-**

* * *

_You're my friend aa ano hi no yume_

_Ima demo mada wasuretenain desho_

_You're my dream aa hajimatta bakka kimi no one loungest way_

_Oh ima tabidatsu yo_

(Kau temanku, ah, kau masih tak melupakan hari itu, kan?

Kau mimpiku, ah, satu jalan terpanjangmu dimulai

Oh, ayo pergi sekarang)

**-PROLOG-**

Siang itu, siang yang cukup damai dan tenang dengan tambahan cuaca yang terlalu cerah kini menyelimuti Desa Konoha. Para warga Konoha menjalani kehidupan mereka dengan biasa, ada yang berdagang, mengobrol dengan yang lain, dan para Shinobi Konoha yang berkeliling desa dengan seragam dan ikat kepala mereka yang bergambar seperti pusaran daun. Desa daun tersembunyi yang berada di negara Hi yang menjadi salah satu Negara terkuat di dunia ini kini damai dan sejahtera setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 telah berakhir.

Namun suasana tenang desa yang dipimpin oleh seorang Hokage cantik berambut pirang dan berdada besar itu tiba-tiba pecah oleh akibat seorang Pria pirang berjaket oranye yang tiba-tiba berteriak di sebuah warung ramen.

"Paman! Tolong sembunyikan aku! Aku mohon!" ucap pria bermata biru tersebut dengan wajah panik.

"Lagi?" Kata si pemilik toko ramen Ichiraku tersebut dengan mengehela napas dan alis yang mengkerut tak senang.

Pemuda pirang bermata biru tersebut adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang Shinobi Konoha yang masih berstatus Genin yang dikenal sebagai 'Ninja Penuh Kejutan No 1' di Konoha. Dia kini sedang melarikan (atau mencoba bersembunyi) dari para penggemarnya yang entah kenapa semakin banyak setiap hari.

Penggemar?

Ya penggemar. Semenjak Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 berakhir beberapa bulan yang lalu sang pemuda yang dulu dibenci oleh semua penduduk itu kini mempunyai sangat banyak penggemar, bahkan dari luar negara Hi.  
Hal itu diakrenakan Naruto adalah kunci sukses dalam kemenangan Aliansi Shinobi pada saat perang lalu. Ia berhasil mengalahkan Juubi dan orang yang membangkitkan Juubi itu sendiri, yaitu Uchiha Madara dan Uchiha Obito.

Tapi ada satu hal yang sangat salah atau cacat dari ide Naruto untuk bersembunyi di warung ramen Paman Teuchi. Hal itu dikarenakan para penggemar sang putra tunggal Yondaime Hokage itu pasti mengetahui bahwa idola mereka sangat menyukai ramen dan tempat pertama yang mereka datangi untuk mencari idola mereka pastilah warung ramen Ichiraku.

"Kyaaaa! Aku menemukan Naruto-sama!"

"Naruto-sama!"

"Kyaaa!"

Bagaimana para penggemar tersebut menemukan Naruto? Itu dikarenakan satu-satunya kandidat calon Hokage ke-6 itu bersembunyi di bawah meja Paman Teuchi yang pastinya akan langsung ditemukan oleh para penggemar yang menurut pikiran Naruto itu sangat menyeramkan dan beringas melebihi Kyuubi. Ckckck mungkin julukan 'Dobe' dari sahabat Naruto tersebut mungkin memang benar untuk saat ini.

"Ha-haaii semuaa..." kata Naruto dengan memasang cengiran canggung dan sebulir keringat besar menggantung di kepalanya.

"KYAA NARUTO-SAMA!"

Dan akhirnya Uzumaki Naruto harus merelakan dirinya dikerubungi mahkluk bergender wanita dan beberapa lelaki yang terus memeluk, mencubit, meminta tanda tangan, dan pastinya foto bareng.  
Mungkin hari ini bukanlah salah satu hari keberuntungannya

**-YELLOW AND PINK-**

**Story Infaramona**

**Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Sensei**

**Naruto Uzumaki/Sakura Haruno**

**Romance/Family  
**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), gaje, dll**

"Cih, sekarang aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sasu-teme!" umpat Naruto yang kini telah bebas dari kerumunan penggemarnya dan kini sedang di perjalanan pulang menuju apartemen-nya sambil menendang batu-batu kecil.

Naruto menjambak rambutnya dengan sebal. Dulu dia tak pernah mengerti kenapa sahabatnya yang kini telah pulang ke Konoha yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu selalu memberikan _deathglare_nya kepada seluruh orang. Dulu dia sangat sebal dengan sikap Sasuke Uchiha itu, sebal karena ia dulu sangat ingin di perhatikan dan dipuja seperti Sasuke saat itu.

Awalnya dia sangat senang, bahkan sampai menangis haru dikarenakan semua orang kini tak memandang rendah lagi kepadanya dan bahkan ada klub yang bernama 'Naruto Lovers'. Tapi lama-kelamaan dia merasa terganggu dikarenakan para penggemarnya tersebut tak membiarkan Naruto bebas se-inchi pun. Naruto sebal karena kini ia harus latihan di tempat yang benar-benar terlindung, dikarenakan para penggemarnya tersebut selalu berteriak dan mengganggu konsentrasinya. Namun dari semua itu yang Naruto paling sebal adalah ia kini tak bisa makan ramen Ichiraku dengan tenang lagi! Kini ia harus menyamar menjadi Naruko atau orang lain agar ia bisa tenang dan nyaman dalam ritualnya menyantap ramen.

"AAA! AKU BISA GILA!"

.

.

.

Ino sangat sebal saat ini! Sudah hampir satu jam ia mendengar curhatan tak jelas di dalam sebuah warung teh dari sahabatnya, Haruno Sakura. Sang sahabat yang tak henti-hentinya bercerita mengenai satu-satunya kandidat calon Hokage ke-6 dan para penggemarnya.

"Aaaa! Aku benci para penggemarnya, Ino! Mereka berisik dan selalu menganggu latihan Naruto!"

Ino hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan malas sambil menahan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.  
"Hm," hanya gerutuan tak jelas yang keluar dari bibir sang gadis rambut pirang yang tampaknya sangat letih tersebut.

"Dan kenapa Tsunade-Shishou mengijinkan para orang berisik itu memasuki Konoha padahal tiga perempat dari mereka itu orang luar!"  
ucap Sakura sebal dan kemudian meneguk minumannya yang entah keberapa tersebut.

Ino meneguk es teh nya dan berkata "Kau kan sudah tahu Sakura," Ino menghela napas. "Sejak perang berakhir 'kan Konoha sangat membutuhkan dana untuk perbaikan. Dan karena itulah para penggemar Naruto tersebut dapat menambah dana devisa Konoha. Tak mungkin kan Godaime melarang mereka? Iya kan?"

Sakura hanya bisa cemberut mendengarkan kata-kata dari Ino. Sakura tahu akan hal itu dan sudah mendengar hal itu berungkali, tapi kan tetap saja...

"Ta-tapi kan..."

Sakura tak bisa berkata dan suasana tiba-tiba hening.

"Sakura Haruno!" ucap Ino tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan sementara itu.

"A-apa?" Entah kenapa Sakura gugup kali ini.

"Apakah kau menyukai Naruto, hah?" Kata Ino dengan senyuman licik yang kini bertengger di paras cantiknya kini menghilangkan rasa bosan dan letihnya kepada wanita berambut permen karet tersebut.

"A-apa? Tak mungkin!" Ucap Sakura kaget dan setengah panik. "Kau gila Ino Pig! Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Hah?"

"Bagaimana tidak, kau selalu bercerita mengenai Naruto-Naruto-Penggemar Naruto-Naruto dan Naruto! Tentu saja aku berpikir seperti itu!"

"Te-tentu saja itu dikarenakan dia adalah teman se-timku!" unggah Sakura cepat.

"Banarkah?" Ino kembali bertanya. "Kalau begitu, pernahkah aku bercerita mengenai Shikamaru ataupun Chouji sedetil kau bercerita mengenai Naruto? Bahkan kau tak pernah berbicara mengenai Sasuke-kun lagi." Senyum Ino kini sudah mengembang lebar di wajah Ino.

"A-akuu..." Sakura benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata sekarang. Ia langsung meneguk sisa minumannya untuk menghilangkan rasa aneh yang kini menjalari tubuhnya.

Ino segera menghabiskan minumannya dan kemudian beranjak dari kursinya.

"Sudah malam, aku pulang dulu ya. Dan... pikirkan mengenai perasaanmu yang sebenarnya kepada pemuda berisik itu, Forehead." Ucap Ino sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

**-TBC-**

Gimana? Apakah layak untuk lanjut? Saya sangat menantikan Review dan concrit dan para readers semua :)

Sankyuuuu


	2. Chapter 2: Sakura galau?

Yellow and Pink chapter 2: Sakura Galau?

**_Aa ibitsu na MERODII de dekita_**  
**_ Aisareru beki ikimono da_**  
**_ Seika wa agerarenakute mo_**  
**_ Kokoro ga utatte iru kara_**

**_— Ah, dibuat dari simpangan melodi,_**  
**_ — Kita makhluk yang patut mencintai._**  
**_ — Jika kita pun tak bisa memberikan sedikit hasil,_**  
**_ — Hati kita akan bernyanyi._**

**_(Naruto Shippuden Opening 10: Newsong by Tacica)_**

Malam telah berjalan amat panjang hari ini. Jarum pendek sebuah jam yang menggantung manis di sebuah ruangan wanita cantik berambut permen manis telah menunjukkan arah jam 2 malam.

Hanya kesunyian yang membelenggu ruangan tempat si jam menggantung. Sang pemilik kamar tak terbuai alam mimpi seperti kebanyakan orang di desa saat ini. Tangan lentiknya mengenggam sebuah pigura kecil yang berlukiskan sebuah foto sang gadis dan tim-nya. Sebuah foto lama yang telah menghiasi kamarnya selama bertahun-tahun.

Pikiran sang gadis melalang buana, memikirkan ucapan sang sahabat dan rival sejatinya yang diucapkannya tadi sore.

_"Apakah kau menyukai Naruto, hah?"_

_"Kalau begitu, pernahkah aku bercerita mengenai Shikamaru ataupun Chouji sedetil kau bercerita mengenai Naruto? Bahkan kau tak pernah berbicara mengenai Sasuke-kun lagi."_

_"—Dan... pikirkan mengenai perasaanmu yang sebenarnya kepada pemuda berisik itu, Forehead."_

Sang gadis bermata emerald itu bingung, sangat bingung. Ia tak tahu bagaimana ia harus menanggapi omongan Ino tadi. Sakura kini mengalami hal yang juga di rasakan oleh jutaan gadis lainnya di muka bumu, ia galau.

Yang ia yakini ia masih mencintai Sasuke. Bahkan ia masih menganggap Ino sebagai rivalnya walaupun Ino kini telah mendeklarasikan hubungannya dengan Sai.

Apakah Sakura menyukai Naruto? Tentu iya, Sakura tak akan munafik dengan hal yang satu ini. Tapi ia bingung, rasa suka ini rasa suka sebagai seorang sahabat atau mungkin lebih?

Dan jika kau menanyakan apakah Sakura menyayangi Naruto? Sakura pasti akan menjawab 'iya' kembali karena hal itu tak akan bisa ditampiknya.

Ia tak suka jika Naruto sedang dalam bahaya. Ia akan panik dan kehilangan pikiran logisnya jika melihat Naruto terluka. Ia sangat menyukai bagaimana Naruto nyengir padanya walaupun Sakura telah mengahajar pemuda kuning itu habis-habisan.

Dan bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Sakura mengakui bahwa ia menyayangi Sasuke, tapi bukan sebagai orang terkasih—walaupun Sakura enggan mengakuinya— yang dia rasakan saat ini kepada sang Uchiha terakhir itu hanya sebagai rasa sayang kepada teman—atau bahkan ikatan seorang saudara—.  
Ia bahkan tak tergila-gila dengan Sasuke seperti saat dulu lagi. Jantungnya bahkan tak memainkan konser akbar lagi ketika ia sedang berada dalam jarak dekat dengan si pemuda raven. Tak ada pipi merah merona malu-malu lagi. Bahkan ia merasa biasa saja ketika orang yang mendapat panggilan 'Teme' dari Naruto itu tersenyum kepadanya.

Sakura benar-benar galau saat ini.

**Yellow and Pink**  
**A NaruSaku Fanfiction**  
**Naruto belong to Kishimoto Sensei**  
**Yellow and Pink belong to Infaramona**  
**Rated: T**  
**Naruto/Sakura**  
**Romance/Family/Friendhip**  
**Warning: OOC, typo(s), gaje, ngantukin dll**

"Hmm... Sakura-chan... hmm Sakura-chan..."

Suara erangan yang agak sedikit menjijikan terdengar dari sebuah apartemen yang berada di desa Konoha.  
Butiran embun pagi yang berada di jendela sang pemilik apartemen perlahan-lahan menguap dikarenakan cahaya hangat dari sang mentari pagi.

Cahaya pagi yang menyusup lewat melalui jendela kamar sang pirang akhirnya menganggu tidur si pirang yang kini sedang mencium bantalnya sendiri, entah apa yang dimimpikannya. Mungkin para readers bisa menebaknya sendiri. Atau tak usah dipikirkan sama sekali.

"Mmnggh..." desahan pelan menyertai kelopak pria berkulit tan itu terbuka. Menampakkan mata secerah biru samudra yang mungkin bisa membuat banyak wanita meleleh seketika.

Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Mencoba mengumpulkan semua nyawanya yang ngocar-ngacir entah kemana. Dia meregangkan tangannya, dan kemudian beranjak dari sang kasur tercinta untuk menuju kamar mandi.

Namun tiba-tiba...

BRUUUAKKK

"It-ittai..." jerit sang pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu sambil mengelus pantatnya yang kini kesakitan.  
Apakah ada yang tahu kenapa Naruto bisa terjatuh dilangkah pertamanya hari ini? Jangan ada yang berpikiran Rated-M dulu ya.

Sang Uzumaki terjatuh di langkah pertamanya hari ini dikarenakan ia menginjak cup ramen instannya tadi malam. Ia belum sempat —atau mungkin malas lebih tepatnya— untuk merapikan 'sedikit' barang-barangnya yang berserakan.

Sedikit berserakan dalam pandangan Naruto tak sama dengan pandangan orang lain, mari kita cek kamar Naruto saat ini.

Puluhan cup ramen bertebaran abstrak, potongan-potongan mi yang sudah berbentuk tak jelas membingkai indah dengan semut-semut kelaparan yang mengelilinginya, celana dan baju kotor menjijikan, kertas-kertas tak jelas dan bahkan kecoa mati mewarnai apartemen Naruto pagi ini. Indah bukan? Untung Sakura tidak disini, kalau ia disini bisa tamat riwayat hidup kau Naruto.

Huuh, dasar laki-laki jorok.

Setelah menyelesaikan ritual paginya, Naruto segera berpakaian. Ia tak mengenakan pakaian ninja-nya kali ini. Ia mengenakan kaus putih berlambang Uzumaki dan celana pendek biru. Setelah berpakaian, Naruto menuju ke balkon rumahnya dan memulai salah satu hobinya, yaitu menyiram tanaman.

"Tumbuhlah dengan subur... mekarlah dengan bunga yang cantik... agar nanti aku bisa memetikmu dan memberikannya pada Sakura-chaan~~" Dengan nyanyian nada abstrak a la ajaran sang Tako-sensei Killer Bee, Naruto tersenyum mekar ketika melihat para tanamannya yang tumbuh subur dan cantik.

"Sepertinya kita tak dapat masuk akademi tahun ini..." Naruto mendengar suara orang berbicara dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah balkon apartemennya dan melihat beberapa anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

"Kenapa?" Tanya seorang anak berambut coklat.

"Kan kau tahu, Sasuna. Akademi Ninja kan masih rusak parah, jadinya kita tak mungkin masuk tahun ini." tukas anak berambut hitam.

Naruto mematikan keran airnya dan mulai tertarik dengan obrolan 'Raja' Konoha tersebut.

"Tapi kan ada Hokage-sama dan Yamato-taicho! Mereka pasti bisa membangun dan memperbaiki desa kita!" tukas anak berambut coklat yang bernama Sasuna tersebut. "Dan juga ada Naruto-sama! Dia kan Shinobi terkuat di dunia!"

Naruto seketika terkejut dan wajahnya memerah ketika tiba-tiba namanya disebut di obrolan kecil mereka.

"Aaaa aku cinta Naruto-sama!" Ucap seorang gadis berkuncir yang tiba-tiba ikutan.

"Aku juga! Aku kalau besar ingin menjadi seperti Naruto-Sama!" Ucap Sasuna. "Dia keren sekali!"

"Kau tak mungkin bisa seperti Naruto-sama, Sasuna. Dia keren, kuat, dan baik! Tidak seperti kau!" Ujar seorang anak yang dari tadi diam saja. "Ayahku juga berkata, bahwa Naruto-sama itu lebih kuat dari para Hokage dan kage-kage lainnya. Padahal dia masih Genin!"

Naruto tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya nyengir girang mendengar percakapan mereka. Dia lalu melompat dari balkon apartemennya dan menuju para anak-anak tersebut.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu!"

Hening seketika. Anak-anak tersebut mendongak melihat siapa yang menyapa mereka dan seketika itu juga mereka teriak tak karuan.

"Naruto-samaa!"

Naruto langsung diserbu dan dipeluk bersamaan oleh para anak-anak tersebut.  
Masih tersenyum, Naruto mengusap rambut mereka dan mulai bergabung ngobrol dan bermain dengan mereka.  
Ia berpikir setidaknya lebih menyenangkan dengan para 'Raja' Konoha dibandingakan oleh para penggemar gilanya yang 'buas' tersebut.

#

"Aku lapaarrr!" ucap Naruto lebih tepatnya kepada dirinya sendiri dan segera menuju ke dapur kecilnya setelah puas bermain dengan para anak-anak.

"Hmmm..." gumaman tak jelas kembali terdengar dari bibir Naruto ketika ia melihat ramen-ramen beraneka rasa miliknya.

"Ramen yang mana ya hari ini? Hmm yang ini saja!"

Dan akhirnya ramen rasa kaldu dan sekotak jus jeruk yang menemani pagi Naruto kali ini.  
Berniat hanya satu cup ramen namun akhirnya pagi ini Naruto berhasil menghabiskan 7 cup ramen berbagai rasa dengan sendirinya.

"Hahh, aku kenyang 'ttebayyo!" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Yossh! Saatnya berlatih!"

#

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura langsung membalikkan diri ketika ia mendengar suara yang sudah tak asing lagi memanggil dirinya.

"Naruto..."

Melihat Naruto nyengir kepadanya entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat itu juga. Perkataan Ino kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

Aduh ada Naruto, apa yang harus Sakura lakukan.  
'Bertindak seperti biasa saja Sakura! Biasa! Biasa!' ucap Inner Sakura

"Sakura-chan... Ano Sakura-chan..." ucap Naruto bingung melihat Sakura tiba-tiba tak bergeming. Naruto melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura.

"Sakura-chan kau kenapa, ttebayyo?"  
Melihat Naruto yang mulai memasang wajah panik akhirnya Sakura berhasil kembali ke raga-nya kembali.

"A-aku baik-baik saja Naruto," gumam Sakura cepat. "Sungguh." lanjut Sakura ketika wajah panik Naruto belum juga memudar.

"Benarkah?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Erm... kau mau kemana Naruto?" tanya Sakura dengan maksud mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja mau berlatih dattebayo, aku kan akan menjadi Hokage!"

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Pastinya!"

"Dengan apa? Ramen lagi?"

"Hehe, kau seperti tak kenal aku saja, Sakura-chan."

"Kau selalu saja makan ramen Naruto, aku tak akan kaget jika nanti kau mati dikarenakan ramen!"  
"Sakura-chan jahaatt!" Ucap Naruto merajuk.

Sakura tertawa melihat ekspresi merajuk sang pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut. Dan ada rasa senang tersembunyi dihatinya melihat Naruto seperti itu.

"Yasudah, aku mau ke tempat Shisou dulu."

"Yah Sakura-chan jangan pergi dulu! Ayo kita makan di Icharaku berdua!"

"Ber-berdua?" tanpa persetujuan otaknya, kini darah di seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa mendidih dan naik ke permukaan. Ucapan Ino kembali terngiang di kepalanua. Kenapa ini? Sakura kini benar-benar tidak mengerti. Ini semua salah Ino yang seenak jidat menyimpulkan hal itu dan membuat Sakura terus menerus kepikiran.

"Bu-bukannya kau mau latihan?"

"Latihan pun akan aku batalkan jika bisa kencan berdua dengan Sakura-chan."

BLUSH

Darah Sakura benar-benar naik ke wajah sekarang.

"Maaf Naruto, aku tak bisa." Ucap Sakura buru-buru dan segera berbalik. "Jaa"  
Setelah melihat Sakura yang telah jauh, Naruto mengerinyit dan menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Sakura-chan kenapa yaa? Dia aneh. Bukannya meminta sih, tapi biasanya ia akan memukulku jika aku mengajaknya kencan,"  
Walau masih bingung Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

#

-Di Rumah Sakit Konoha-

"Bagaimana Jidat, kau telah menyatakan perasaanmu pada Naruto?" tanya Ino pada Sakura pada saat jam istirahat mereka.

"Maksudmu apa Pig?" jawab Sakura dengan pertanyaan lagi.

"Maksudku kapan kau mau menyusul aku dan Sai dengan Naruto, Forehead." ucap Ino dengan kesabaran layaknya mengajari anak balita satu tambah satu.

"A-aku juga masih bingung, Ino." jawab Sakura dengan menghela napas.  
"Kenapa?"

"Kau tau lah, Sasuke."

Ino manggut-manggut pertanda ia mengerti dengan kegalauan Sakura."Kau harus bisa memilih, Forehead. Siapa yang paling kau sayangi, Naruto atau Sasuke?"  
"Aku..."

Beberapa detik keheningan dikaranekan Sakura masih memikirkan apa yang harus dia ucapkan.

"Yaampun Sakura! Lihat Naruto, lihat bagaimana ia mencintaimu! Semua orang tahu itu?" gumam Ino a la Dokter Cinta.

"Aku tahu itu Ino! Aku tahu! Kau tak usah capek-capek memberitahu aku. Aku masih bingung. Itu saja."

"Oke-oke baiklah. Aku akan coba mengerti," Ujar Ino. "Tapi bayangkan Sakura! Kau disukai oleh Hero dunia! Bayangkan berapa juta orang yang berharap di posisimu sekarang!"

Sakura meringis mendengar ucapan Ino tersebut, entah bagaimana membayangkan Naruto suka dengan gadis lain selain dirinya membuat Sakura agak kesal.

"Sekarang kau tinggal ikuti hatimu Sakura..." ucap Ino dengan nada kebanggaannya. "Jika kau mengikuti nasehat Sang Ratu Mulia Cantik Ino-sama ini kau pasti akan bahagia."

Dan Ino tertawa lepas melihat kerutan di wajah Sakura semakin banyak.

#

"Baaa-chaann tegaaaaaa!" Kantor Hokage yang sejak tadi pagi adem-ayem-tentram-damai kini menjadi berisik akibat kedatangan sang Namikaze Naruto yang kini sedang mencak-mencak kepada Sang Godaime Hokage.

"Tega bagaimana? Itu memang kewajibanmu Naruto!" Elak Tsunade. " Jika kau memang benar-benar ingin menjadi Hokage kau harus mempelajari itu semua!"

"Tapi Baa-chaaann!" Ujar Naruto geram sambil menarik rambutnya frustrasi.

Oke. Mari kita lihat apa yang membuat Naruto mencak-mencak saat ini.  
Sang tersangka—atau barang yang ditugaskan Hokage kelima untuk dipelajari oleh Naruto—yang kini sedang berada di pojokan ruangan dengan rasa tak berdosa sedikitpun.

Barang tersebut adalah berkardus-kardus buku-buku dan berbagai gulungan tebal mengenai berbagai macam hal mengenai Dunia Shinobi yang wajib di pelajari oleh satu-satunya kandidat Hokage berambut kuning tersebut.

"Jangan merajuk seperti bocah, Naruto!" hardik sang Hokage berdada besar. "Kau harus mempelajari ini semua dalam satu minggu!"

"SATU MINGGU? ITU KEJAM DATTEBAYO!" teriak Naruto yang cetar membahana badai yang menggetarkan semua pelosok Konoha no Sato. Oke Hiperbolis.

"Jangan mengelak, ini perintah para petinggi Negara Hi. Minggu depan kau akan di tes, jika kau gagal maka kau tak dapat menjadi Hokage!"

"APAAA! ITU TAK MUNGKIN!" Teriak Naruto benar-benar frustasi saat ini. Frustasi akut pangkat tiga yang di kuadratkan.

"Jangan berteriak di kantorku, dasar bodoh!" ujar Tsunade dengan menjitak kepala Naruto yang membuat sang pemuda bersurai kuning meringis. "Hokage tidak hanya butuh otot, Naruto, namun juga otak dan kedisiplinan tinggi."

"Tapi Baa-chaaannn... kau kan tahu ini bukan keahlianku." kata Naruto benar-benar ingin menangis saat ini.

"Aku tak peduli Naruto, kau harus mempelajarinya. Aku sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk mengawasimu. Dia sudah di depan pintu. Masuklah!"

Pintu ruang Hokage terbuka dan menampilakan gadis cantik bersurai merah muda yang mengenakan pakaian merahnya yang biasa.

"Permisi Hokage-sama, apa kau memanggilku?"

"Iya Sakura, masuklah. Aku ada misi untukmu."

"Sakura-chan" Naruto menelan ludahnya sambil berkata dengan sebutir keringat besar menggantung di kepalanya. Jika benar Sakura yang mengawasinya mempelajari berbagai buku dan gulungan terkutuk itu, maka tamatlah riwayat Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto, jadi yang teriak tadi itu kau, hah?"

Naruto benar-benar frustasi saat ini.

**TBC**

* * *

Balesan Review chap kemaren:

vrz: Ini udah lanjut kok :) Makasih udah review.

.indohackz:Ini udah lanjut kok :) Makasih udah review.

Mine: Ini udah lanjut kok :) Thank youu

Guest: Ini udah lanjut kok :) Makasih udah review.

Natsuyakiko32: Salam kenal juga :) Ini udah lanjut kok :) Makasih udah review.

Ammai Hardinata: Arigatou. Terimakasih sudah review :)

nona fergie: Iya hehe, aku juga seneng banget udah bisa di Langit dan Bumi ini =)) Makasih udah review :)

Ore: Ini udah lanjut kok :) Makasih udah review.

heryanilinda: Ini udah lanjut kok :) Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan ._. Makasih udah review.

Dhananjaya: Ini udah lanjut kok :) Makasih udah review.

DeathCheater: Ini udah update kok :) Makasih udah review. Kalo bisa ya hehe

Yure: Ini udah lanjut kok :) Makasih udah review.

ryuzaki,kuchiki.5:Ini udah update kok :) Makasih udah review

Aurora Borealix: Arigatou Gozaimasu ^o^

Thanks juga buat yang udah nge-Alert dan Fav story, kalian memang sangat berarti minna-san :)  
Maaf jika Chap ini kurang memuaskan, saya masih dalam tahap banyak belajar. Sangat-amat menanti concrit dari para senpai-senpI disini :)

* * *

Behind the scenes!

Take 95, Yellow and Pink, scene 7, ACTION!

Tsunade: Jangan mengelak, ini perintah para petinggi Negara Hi. Minggu depan kau akan di tes, jika kau gagal maka kau tak dapat menjadi Hokage!

Naruto: APAAA! ITU TAK MUNGKIN! F**K! S*IT! AS***LE! ITU MIMPI GUE SELAMA BERTAHUN-TAHUN BEGOK! (Naruto gebrak meja sampe patah)

Tsunade: Huaaaaaa maamaaa! Aku dimarahin! Huaaaa! Dia matahin meja aku (Tsunade kabur keluar studio sambil mewek)

I: CUUT! Durian! Bego lo! Improv sih improv, tapi jangan gitu juga dong! Mewek kan tuh anak!

*Rasengan*

Sakura: Oke, karena keadaan bener-bener gak karuan sekarang, lebih baik kita tinggalkan saja mereka. Dan oh iya, jangan lupa review nya yaaaaa. Dan concrit jangan lupa, flame boleh asal membangun :)

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	3. Chapter 3: Ayo Serius, Naruto!

A/N: HAPPY NARUSAKU DAY! #telat Awalnya saya ngerencanain mau ikut SUGAR-E 13 tapi gak sempet T.T Gomen. Dan maafkan saya updatenya lamaa! Sekolah benar-benar menjerat hidup! Semoga masih ada yang mau baca AAAA #dor

Chapter ini agak buru-buru bikinnya, saya gak mau bikin readers kecewa karena kelamaan update, tapi malah hasilnya kaya ginii T.T maafkan kalau kurang puas yaa.

Disclaimer: Jika Infa yang punya Naruto, Infa gak bakal bikin fanfic dan bakal kaya raya! Jiahaha #evillaugh. Naruto itu punya Om Kishimoto yang jahat karena udah bunuh Neji #huaaaa #OOT

Warning: OOC, typo(s), gaje, alur kecepetan, pendek, ngantukin dll

Chap ini special untuk: .indohackz, Natsuyakiko32, nona fergie, Rinzu15 The 4th Espada, Deidei Rinnepero13, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, Aurora Borealix, Guest (Kenalan dong :3), Yuki no Fujisaki, Lily Purple Lily, dan celanadalammulepas yang udah ngasih review di chap kemaren dan semua yang udah fav dan alert. Terimakasihh! Kalian memang luar biasa!

Selamat menikmati chap 3, mohon maaf kalau mengecewakan ._.

#

**Yellow and Pink **

**Chapter 3: Ayo Serius. Naruto!**

**_Kimi to boku ano hi no chikai souzou sae koete yuku_**  
**_Dokomademo tsunagaru hibi wo mabushiku terashidasu yo_**  
**_Haru ga kureba hajimari iro sa uchuu no hate made mo_**  
**_Kieru koto nai kimi no akashi jiyuu na sono ryoute de_**  
**_Kokokara mata hajimeyou_**

**_— Membayangkan kau dan aku bersumpah di hari itu_**  
**_— Melewati hari-hari bersinar cerah dimanapun_**  
**_— Musim semi mengawali warna dan ujung semesta_**  
**_— Bukti bahwa dengan kedua tanganmu kau tak bisa menghilang_**  
**_— Jadilah yang pertama dan mulai lagi dari sini_**

**_(Naruto Shippuden Ending 21: Cascade by Unlimits)_**

"SATU MINGGU? ITU KEJAM DATTEBAYO!"

Sakura kini sedang melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kerja Godaime Hokage, tadi pagi ia dikejutkan dengan pesan dari Hokage yang menyuruhnya untuk segera menghadapnya. Ia mengerinyit mendengar teriakan Naruto, untuk apa Naruto ada di dalam, apakah ia dan Naruto mempunyai misi baru? Setau Sakura, ia mendapatkan hari bebas untuk hari ini dan dua hari kedepan.

Sakura mengetuk pintu ruangan Hokage dan beberapa saat kemuadian terdengarlah suara Shisou-nya yang menyuruh masuk.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dan tak terlalu kaget melihat Naruto juga ada disana, yang dikarenakan suara cetar membahananya tadi.

"Permisi Hokage-sama, apa kau memanggilku?"

"Iya Sakura, masuklah. Aku ada misi untukmu."

"Sakura-chan..." entah kenapa ekspresi Naruto saat ini menatap Sakura sangatlah ketakutan. Sakura bingung melihatnya seperti itu.

"Misi apa, Hokage-sama?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sopan dan hormat. "Dan kenapa tampangmu seperti itu Naruto?"

"A-anoo..."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya. Ia bingung dengan Naruto saat itu, ekspresi Naruto itu seperti ia ditugaskan atau dipaksa menyelesaikan misi untuk memusnahkan Ramen dari seluruh dunia.

Misi untukmu adalah mengawasi Naruto, Sakura." jawab sang Godaime Hokage dan keringat Naruto makin bercucuran.

"Untuk apa?" Alis Sakura naik dikarenakan perkataan Tsunade.

Mengawasi Naruto? Memangnya dia melakukan apa? Bukankah Naruto bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, untuk apa diawasi? Atau Si Baka itu melakukan kesalahan berat makannya harus diawasi gitu? Batin Sakura berspekulasi ria.

"Para Tetua negara Hi memerintahkan Naruto untuk mempelajari berbagai macam cara untuk menjadi Hokage, mengenai keadaan Negara Hi, Politik, pengambilan keputusan, sejarah negara, dan yang lainnya jika ia ingin menjadi Hokage selanjutnya."

"Itu kejam dattebayo!" bantah Naruto segera. Sakura ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Naruto saat ini.

"Bukannya itu tidak wajib, Shisou? Dan aku tidak yakin Naruto bisa mempelajari itu semua, dia kan bodoh."

Mendengar Sakura mengatainya bodoh Naruto malah pundung sendiri di pojokan sambil berkata "Sakura-chan jahat!"

Oke, lupakan Naruto saat ini.

"Entahlah, aku mendunga para tetua masih belum mempercayai Naruto sepenuhnya."

Naruto yang tidak terima para tetua masih tak menganggapnya segera pulih dari ke-pundungannya.

Sakura tahu Naruto akan marah, ia segara menahan tangan Naruto untuk tidak memukul meja.

"Tid-"

"Diam dulu Naruto!" bentak Sakura dan langsung membuat Naruto diam patuh.

"Kenapa begitu? Kenapa mereka masih tidak mempercayai Naruto? Apakah karena Kyuubi lagi? Apasih yang mereka pikirkan? Apa masih kurang pembuktian Naruto pada saat perang?" Ucap Sakura dengan mempertahankan emosinya biar tidak meledak.

"Aku tau Sakura, aku sudah membicarakannya pada mereka. Tapi mereka masih punya banyak alasan tak masuk akal. Kau kan tahu sendiri dimana mereka saat perang berlangsung?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia tau dimana para tetua-tetua itu berada pada saat perang, di tempat aman yang dilindungi ratusan Anbu. Dasar bangkotan tak tahu diri.

"Karena itulah Sakura aku menyuruhmu mengawasi Naruto," Tsunade menghela napas. "Semua orang tahu, bahwa yang bisa mengatur Naruto hanya kau saja Sakura. Jika Naruto tak dapat melewati tes ini dalam seminggu, ia tak mungkin jadi Hokage. Dan Sakura, ini misi untukmu dan kau tak boleh gagal!"

Menarik napas panjang Sakura menjawab "Baiklah. Hokage-sama aku akan mengawasinya. Kalau perlu aku akan memukulnya sekalian"

"Terserah kaulah, Sakura." gumam Tsunade.

Naruto menelan ludahnya panik. Ia merasa seperti mendapatkan vonis hukuman mati.

Dari dulu hanya Sakura yang dapat mengendalikan kelakuan Naruto, semua orang tau hal itu. Naruto akan makan sayur jika Sakura yang memaksa. Naruto akan minum obat paling pahit pun jika itu buatan Sakura. Naruto sangat mencintai Sakura dan akan menuruti perintah Sakura. Dan Sakura lah-selain Hokage tentunya- yang berani memerintah, memaksa, bahkan menyiksa Naruto dengan menendang, menjitak, atau membuatnya tepar. Karena itulah sang Hokage menyuruh Sakura untuk mengawasi Naruto.

"Baiklah Sakura, aku serahkan Naruto padamu."

"Hai, Shishou"

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah saat ini.

**####Infaramona####**

"Sakuraaaa chaannn..."

"Fokuslah Naruto!"

Naruto kini hanya bisa menangisi nasibnya dalam hati saat ini.

Ia kini terkurung di sebuah ruangan menyerupai neraka**_—_**tepatnya perpustakaan Konoha**_—_** dan dipaksa membaca buku yang menurut Naruto sangat amat jahanam sekali.

Sakura kini sedang duduk di sampingnya, membaca sebuah majalah.

Setengah jam sudah Naruto berada di ruangan ini. Dengan buku setebal 4 senti yang tak bergambar yang menjelaskan sejarah Shinobi. Dan sudah setengah jam juga Naruto hanya terpaku pada halaman pertama dan mencoba memahami tulisan rapat-rapat tersebut, tapi hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Mungkin karena kabel di otaknya belum terpasang dengan sempurna.

"Sakura chaannn... Ayo istirahat..."

Sakura menutup majalahnya dengan kasar dan memandang Naruto dengan wajah jengkelnya.

"Kita baru disini setengah jam Naruto!"

"Tapi aku merasa sudah seribu tahun 'ttebayyo!"

PLETAK

"It-ittai 'tteabayyo!"

Tangan Sakura langsung saja menjitak kepala kuning sang Uzumaki dan kini benjolan merah tumbuh subur di atas sana.

"Aku tak mau di marahi Tsunade-sama kalau kau sampai gagal. Lanjutkan belajarmu Naruto, atau kupanggang kau hidup-hidup!"

Glek. Naruto menelan ludahnya takut karena ancaman Sakura tadi.

Hal inilah yang ditakuti Naruto jika Sakura yang mengawasinya belajar.

Di pikiran Naruto kini sedang melayang-layang adegan Sakura dengan baju daun pohon berumbai-rumbai sedang mengikatnya di sebuah tiang vertikal dan menyalakan api dibawah tiang tersebut sambil melompat-lompat membawa tombak.

Oke lupakan. Lanjutkan belajarmu Naruto!

Waktu berlalu detik demi detik dan menit demi menit. Naruto kini hanya bisa tepar di mejanya sekarang. Sudah tak sanggup lagi Naruto membaca tulisan-tulisan itu. Naruto pikir ia lebih baik hidup sebulan memakan serangga di Gunung Myoboku daripada terkurung di 'penjara' seperti saat ini.

Bebarapa waktu kemudian Sakura kembali menutup majalahnya dan memandang Naruto dengan menghela napas. Sakura benar-benar tak tega dengan Naruto saat ini.

Sakura sangat amat tahu bagaimana otak Naruto jika berhadapan dengan kertas-kertas seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto harus mempelajari semua ini agar ia bisa mencapai mimpinya selama ini.

"Ayo kita istirahat, Naruto" ucap Sakura pelan.

Bak mendapat undian lotre yang selama ini di idam-idamkan Tsunade, Naruto bangkit dari 'keterpurukannya' dan langsung menggaet tangan Sakura untuk segera pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu.

"Ayo Sakura-chan kita ke Ichiraku!"

Sakura kini hanya pasrah ditarik-tarik begitu oleh sang putra tunggal Yondaime Hokage tersebut.

**####Infaramona####**

"Huuaaaaa... Ichiraku memang penyegar jiwa..." ucap Naruto setelah habis meneguk kuah ramen dari mangkuk-nya yang kelima hari ini.

"Tambah lagi, Jii-chan!"

Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas melihat orang yang statusnya masih sahabatnya itu memakan ramen layaknya seseorang yang tidak makan berhari-hari.

"Naruto, ayo kembali. Kau masih harus menyelesaikan tugasmu!" ucap Sakura pada Naruto yang kini sedang menyeruput mi-nya.

"Hmm... iiyaahmm," kata Naruto setengah menelan mi-nya.

"Baka! Telan dulu baru bicara!"

Naruto mengangguk. Dan segera menelan seruputan mi-nya. Dan kemudian meneguk habis seluruh kuah dari mangkuknya tersebut.

Sebelum sempat Naruto memesan semangkuk lagi, Sakura segera menarik Gama-chan dari kantong Naruto dan segera membayar semua ramen tersebut dan menarik Naruto keluar.

"Sakura-chan! Aku belum kenyang 'ttebayo!" protes Naruto.

"Belum kenyang? Kau gila Naruto? Sebenarnya kau manusia bukan sih?"

"Aku manusia, namun darah, daging, kulit, dan otakku terbuat dari ramen." gumam Naruto tak jelas.

"Hah?" Sakura tak percaya mendengar Naruto berucap seperti itu. Apa Naruto sangat bodoh dan sangat menggilai Ramen sehingga ia berkata seperti itu.

"Baka! Segitunya kah kau gila dengan Ramen?"

Naruto nyengir kuda kepada Sakura.

Entah kenapa melihat Naruto nyengir seperti itu Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggeliat di perutnya. Ia tak bisa menahan darahnya kini menggelegak dan mencoba naik ke atas ke kepalanya.

Naruto sangat tampan ketika nyengir seperti itu saat ini dimata Sakura.

'Tidak... tidak... kenapa bisa seperti ini!' teriak Sakura dalam hati.

"E-to, Sakura-chan kenapa?" ucap Naruto bingung karena tiba-tiba wajah Sakura menjadi merah.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa!" Sakura segera membalikkan diri sambil menarik tangan Naruto untuk kembali ke perpustakaan.

**####Infaramona####**

Malam kini sudah menguasai segala tempat. Bulan telah menggantikan kewajiban matahari. Bintang-bintang pun ikut membantu tugas bulan untuk menyinari bumi. Namun sekuat apapun bulan dan sebanyak apapun bintang tak akan mampu mengalahkan cerahnya sang mentari di siang hari.

Ngomong-ngomong mentari, Sakura kini sedang memikirkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang senyumnya secerah mentari bagi Sakura.

Setelah sekian lama bersahabat dengan Naruto dan sudah sangat sering melihat Naruto nyengir ataupun tersenyum baru saat ini Sakura merasakan perasaan aneh seperti ini.

Iya, kini Sakura mengakui bahwa hatinya telah direbut oleh sang marga Uzumaki tersebut. Tak ada lagi nama Uchiha Sasuke di hatinya. Bukan, bukannya Sakura tidak menyayangi Sasuke, Sakura sangat menyayangi Sasuke, namun kini hanya sebatas sayang biasa. Cinta monyet yang ia alami dulu memang sudah benar-benar hilang kini.

"Haaaahhh Naruto!" guman Sakura sambil menghela napas. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela napas hari ini.

"Kau membuatku gila Naruto!"

Sakura kini sudah menenggelamkan dirinya di bantal dan berusaha menyingkirkan Uzumaki Naruto dari pikirannya.

**##########**

_Sakura kini berada di bawah pohon kelapa. Ia dapat merasakan kini ia memakai bikini berwarna merah tua._

_Sakura berdiri dan langsung takjub melihat pemandangan di depannya._

_Laut yang luas berwarna biru beserta ombak-ombaknya yang menggelung lembut. Ia kini sedang berada di sebuah pantai._

_Sakura berjalan perlahan. Merasakan pasir putih lembut yang di injaknya menyelip ke kakinya. Suasananya sangat damai kini bagi Sakura. Matahari bersinar tak terlalu terik dan angin sepoi-sepoi yang membuat rambutnya bak menari-nari di udara._

_"Sakuraaaaaaaaa"_

_Sakura refleks memutar kepalanya dan tersenyum melihat Ino dan Sai menuju ke arahnya._

_"Ino!" panggil Sakura._

_"Kau kemana saja Sakura? Semua orang menunggumu!"_

_Ino memakai sebuah bikini super seksi berwana krem dan Sai memakai celana pendek bergambar pantai, mereka bergandeng tangan sangat amat mesra dan membuat Sakura sedikit iri._

_"Ayoo!" Ino melepas gandengannya dengan Sakura dan menarik Sakura menuju tempat teman-temannya berada._

_Setibanya di sana Sakura sangat amat terperangah. Semua teman-temannya ada di sana dan mereka mempunyai pasangan mereka masing-masing dan saling bergandengan tangan._

_Ino dengan Sai, Shikamaru dengan Temari, Neji dengan Tenten, bahkan Chouji saja menggandeng tangan Ayame-neechan. Dan anggota Rookie 9 yang lainpun sudah menggandeng pasangan. Dan Sasuke kini sedang mojok bersama Karin di dekat pohon palm._

_"Ada apa ini?" ucap Sakura dalam hati dan mencoba berbalik._

_Namun ketika ia berbalik, ia mendapat pemandangan yang sangat membuatnya syok._

_Naruto dan Hinata sedang berciuman panas di balik pohon kelapa._

_Naruto di sela ciumannya dengan Hinata dan melihat Sakura terpaku melihatnya segera menyeringai kepada Sakura dan melanjutkan ciumannya lagi kepada Hinata._

_Sakura membeku seketika. Hatinya hancur melihat adegan mereka berdua._

_Tak tahan, ia segera berlari meninggalkan mereka semua. Mencoba lari sejauh-jauhnya._

####

Sakura langsung terbangun dari kasurnya. Terengah-engah. Keringatnya bercucuran layaknya ia telah berlari selama berjam-jam.

"Mimpi." gumam Sakura pelan. "Hanya mimpi bodoh."

Sakura mengusap wajahnya dan merasakan wajahnya basah oleh keringat.

Tak tahan, Sakura beranjak dari kasur dan menuju kamar mandi.

Sakura mencuci mukanya dan memandang ke sebuah cermin yang berada di atas keran air dan menyadari wajahnya benar-benar parah.

"Kenapa aku bermimpi seperti itu? Mimpi bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Naruto bodoh!" Sakura berkata dengan nada tinggj sambil menarik rambutnya.

"Aku gilaaa!"

#

Sakura tak bisa tidur pada akhirnya. Memikirkan mimpi konyol itu benar-benar menghabiskan waktunya.

Sakura kini yakin seratus persen bahwa ia kini mencintai Naruto, ingin mengelak namun perasaannya berkata lain.

Tepat pukul tujuh pagi, Sakura segera beranjak dan menjalankan ritual paginya. Setelah mandi dan sarapan Sakura kini pergi ke apartemen Naruto. Ia yakin Naruto belum bangun dari tidurnya.

Sampai di apartemen Naruto, Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar sang empu dan beberapa saat kemudian terdengar bunyi gerendel pintu dan pintu terbuka.

Tampang Naruto saat ini benar-benar parah dan masih memeluk gulingnya, matanya masih terpejam.

"Naruto, kutunggu kau setengah jam lagi di perpustakaan. Jika kau tidak datang, bersiap-siaplah untung menghuni rumah sakit!"

Entah kenapa Sakura saat ini tak berani memandang Naruto dan langsung berbalik. Biasanya ia akan menceramahi Naruto karena menyambutnya seperti itu dan langsung memeriksa apartemen Naruto dan akhirnya menceramahinya lagi karena apartemennya mencoba ber-cosplay menjadi puing kapal Titanic.

Ia masih memikirkan mimpinya tadi malam.

Setengah jam kemudian, akhirnya Naruto sampai di perpustakaan dengan mata sayu. Ia sudah muak dengan buku dan perpustakaan. Dan ia juga belum sarapan tadi.

Sakura tak tega melihat tampang Naruto seperti itu. Sakura amat sangat tahu bahwa Naruto sangat tak menyukai belajar dengan teori dan lembaran kertas. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto harus menyelesaikan ini semua.

Sakura telah memikirkan sepanjang pagi bagaimana cara agar Naruto bisa semangat belajar dan dapatlah ia sebuah ide yang melibatkan dirinya.

"Naruto," panggil Sakura ke Naruto yang kini sedang memandang malas ke sebuah buku tebal. " Jika kau lulus tes ini, a-aku akan memberikan hadiah."

Mendengar kata hadiah, Naruto yang dari tadi badmood memandang Sakura dengan penasaran.

"Hadiah apa, Sakura-chan?" ucap Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

"Terserah apapun kau mau, kalau aku bisa berikan akan kuberikan."

Naruto menutup bukunya saat ini dan langsung memandang intens Sakura.

Sakura tiba-tiba merasa tegang dengan tatapan Naruto seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto nyengir sambil berkata "Kalau begitu aku minta kencan!"

**TBC**

* * *

Huaaa maaf mengecewakan T.T Saya tau ini bener-bener kurang deskripsi dan alurnya kecepetan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi saya kepepet waktu.

Sekali lagi HAPPY NARUSAKU DAY :)

Masih adakah readers yang mau review dan memberi concrit? #kedipkedip

Review yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


End file.
